


骑龙

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *hslj淫纹设定*tmyz是龙*奇怪的魔法世界





	骑龙

0.3  
猎魔的人们聚成一圈烤火，为首的男人脸上刀疤纵贯了大半张脸，他妹妹正说着自入冬以来猎魔的事，二人从南方海边一路追寻，秋末的时候在峡谷里分散了。现在已经是深冬时节，山洞外的风刮得猎猎作响，那位脸上带疤的男人提到他独自与魔物交手的情况时，柴火却摇晃得叫人不安。  
“它很强。”男人轻声总结道，手却放在佩剑上，所有猎人都齐齐地看向山洞口，用来挡风的巨石与干草堆缝隙中透露出了昏黑的夜色。风尖叫得令人毛骨悚然，无人说话。  
最靠近山洞口的年轻猎人却露出了若有所思的神色，他转头看着山洞口，几秒后又看向不停摇曳的火堆，松果被烧得发出噼啪声，紫色的火焰忽然从中一跃而起。猎人们惊呼着后退，用剑刃穿透紫火的鬼怪却无法将其造成伤害。  
怪风把洞口的草堆都吹散，冷冽的气流闯进山洞，柴火堆几乎要被吹灭，冷风卷着细碎的草和鬼火在山洞中恐吓这些猎人。混乱中，那位年轻猎魔人却看到山洞口的黑暗中细碎发光的东西，他挑短刃空刺，一只惨白的手却从另一个方向凭空伸出掐着他的脖颈。  
不等其他猎魔人前去救人，怪风大起，飞沙走石间那人已被魔物掳走。  
待这动乱平静下来，面有刀疤的猎人让妹妹清点人数，自己去洞外放了一个信号弹。几秒后，在高空爆开的红色的信号弹将整个黑夜都照得红亮，但是目光所及之处已看不见怪风。他回到洞内，有人在将被吹得快熄灭的柴火重新生旺，“待天亮了再行动。”他宣布道。  
有人怔怔地望着洞外黑黢黢的夜，“刚才那就是‘暴风’吗？”  
“是啊，这就是被整个魔法世界通缉的魔物。”  
“我猎魔多年第一次见到这种东西。”“会不会是那种沉睡了几亿年、已经被认定灭绝的魔物？”“依我看这就是强力一点的风妖。”“风妖几时会用紫火？除非它是个变异的。”  
猎魔人聚在一起纷纷杂杂地讨论起来，无人关心那被魔物带走的年轻人会落得如何下场。这就是猎魔人中不成文的规矩，猎魔永远大于救人。  
“有人瞧见那手了吗？也太白了，别忘了风妖是无法成形的。”  
“那像是手套，我寻思它是风灌进手套里来吓唬人！”  
方才坐在出事的年轻猎魔人旁边的人这时说话了，“不是风妖，我看到它的脸了……带着四个圆纹的半张面具，下半张脸笑得白牙晃晃的、瘆、瘆得我心慌！”  
其余众人面色巨变，“带着四圆纹面具的魔物——”“这不就是已经被通缉了整整两年都没有结果的那只‘左轮’杀人魔？！”“南边的传闻说那是吃人不眨眼的淫魔！”“等等！现在还没法证明‘暴风’就是‘左轮’，万一是别的妖魔模仿它来作恶也有可能。”“会操控火焰的只有龙和火鬼。”“他看起来不像是火鬼。”  
“都安静着！把这情况往上头先报，不管它究竟是什么我们都必须将其斩杀，等明天其他猎魔人过来汇合之后直接出发搜寻！”  
刀疤的男人拾起一根松枝把火堆捅得更旺，但诸猎魔人各自都因此行愈发凶险而生出寒意，火光照亮他们毫无笑意的面孔。  
0.6  
而与此同时的另一边，那被掐着脖子的猎魔人毫无畏惧，他反手扣住对方的胳膊，生生扭到骨折，又在对方吃痛的瞬间另一手扣着魔物的腰，逼得对方显形。他完全没有自己正处于高空交手的自觉，急速减弱的风中他抓着对方无伤的那只手，“我是playmaker。”魔物没有理他，径直撤去暴风，二人一同从高空坠下，地面是没有任何植被的峡谷中的光秃红岩，猎魔人毫不畏惧，“revolver，你还记得我吗？”  
地面上的碎石被无限放大，几秒种后，他们一同砸在这嶙峋的红岩上。  
猎魔人背朝下，怀里紧紧地抱着魔物，与地面接触的瞬间，playmaker听到了自己多出骨折的声音。带着面具的魔物从他怀里挣脱出来，刚才骨折的手已经恢复正常，有这人肉垫子护着、他毫发无损。revolver活动筋骨，干脆坐在猎魔人的腹上，把面具摘去，居高临下地审视对方，“我认识你吗？渣滓。”他骂完不过瘾，也不管身下的人流出的血蔓延起来，“整整两年都在追踪我的行迹，却连我个影都抓不到，playmaker算什么，无名小卒？要不是我今晚饿了，你这辈子都没机会见到我正形。”  
Revolver本来没了食欲，想走，却闻着空气中的血腥味兴奋起来，他的手套上沾染了对方的血，甜丝丝的味道，又看playmaker摔得半昏厥的样子，竟然决定先进一餐。他白色风衣下什么都没穿，过膝的长皮靴几乎到了腿根，而肋骨以下便完全空荡荡，连个内裤都没有。私处无毛，也不知是天生的还是自己剃干净的。肚脐下方纹着艳粉红色的淫纹，抽象的爱心图形暗示着子宫与卵巢，看起来挺大的阴茎还没有勃起。他伸手往自己下面随便摸湿了，扯了猎魔人的裤头，又用指尖渡了一点魔力给半昏迷男人的阳具，逼迫其挺立、而后熟练地握住坐下。  
果然，他刚才在洞里就发现这人散发出的魔力十分浓厚，现在一吃下便觉得心满意足。这样难得的美味已经不多见，他很少靠下面来进食，半魅魔的血统使他可以依靠其他方式摄入能量。自从一年前他在跨海的时候遭人暗算，又被一只稀里糊涂的成长期的龙捡回去喂食后，便再也没用雌穴汲取过阳精。人类的精液只能满足普通的魅魔，像他这样高阶的魔物需要更大的能量，雄龙是最好的选择。  
当时那只捡了他的龙变做亚人形态，深蓝色与粉色相间的头发里藏着只是圆圆凸起的龙角，未成年形态的雄龙连做爱都生涩得要命，傻乎乎地把两根阴茎分别捅进revolver的软穴里。而后者在体力充盈后便直接溜走，给这只和他相欢数夜的龙留了一大笔钱财。  
现在他可以肯定自己的猜测没有错，面前自称是playmaker的猎魔人有很明显的龙族血统，即使身受重伤、那物也精神饱满地填着revolver的雌穴，尽管他已经合上双眼。淫魔混血的男人双手撑在昏迷者的腹肌上，自己扭腰动得快乐。他没有骑乘的经验，一切做爱都来源于基因中的本能，虽然他大多时候都非常禁欲，但就像是潘多拉盒一样，只要淫乱的因子被唤醒就再难短时间内恢复常态。  
由于长时间缺乏性生活，这只半淫魔无法维持太久的做爱，他用雌穴抵着肉棒磨了好一阵，自己先爽得高潮迭起，这才意识到猎魔人竟然还没有射精。“射进来。”revolver用带着魔力的声音对他下令，这是魅魔进食的一个必要技能。然而或许是那大半龙族血统作祟，昏迷的猎魔人没有遵循他的命令，只是阴茎又膨大了些，弄得才高潮过的小穴涨乎乎的。  
“射给我，”revolver弯下腰，对着男人的耳孔吹气，他特意压低了声音，“快点射到我的肚子里。”  
肉棒抵着他的穴，毫无反应。  
Revolver忍不住觉得火大，心想这人到底是能够抵抗他的魔力、还是有什么不能射精的毛病？如果是后者的话那就亏大发了。他像刚才那样，指尖凝着点电流似的能量，摸上男人的小腹，又伸手向后摸那精囊，“怎么还不射……”他皱了眉催促，“看着这么年轻又身强力壮，没想到是败絮其中——”  
“你太失礼了。”  
那昏迷着的猎魔人忽然睁眼，同时双手紧握上淫魔的腰肢，这一切都发生得极快，正在进食中的魅魔根本还没反应过来，就被人握着腰朝上拎起、复而压下，被顶得汁水直流，“哪有做爱就顾自己爽的道理，想要榨精的话就要好好动，知道吗。”猎魔人握着他的腰，自己又抬胯去撞，弄得魔物实在太爽，只能反握着他的手臂来保持平衡。  
方才流着石堆到处都是的血迹竟都消失，空气中哪有什么甜丝丝的血味儿，只有淫魔的催情香气。Revolver又怒又骇，“你有多少龙族血统？这样都没被摔死？”  
Playmaker也不急着回答，似笑非笑，但revolver却从喉间漏出难耐的声音，他能感觉到雌穴里的家伙又在胀大！淫魔本性让他不免恍惚好一会，等适应得差不多了，才逐渐品出点不对劲来，握着他腰身的哪里是人手，竟然是覆着龙鳞的爪。他瞧着那猎魔人金橘色杂乱的发从里伸出尖锐兽角，以及细成一线的瞳孔，立刻明白过来。  
“纯正的龙。”revolver觉得自己运气真好，难得进食一次又可以吃到龙。却同时意识到不妙，他没察觉出对方的身份，就意味着playmaker的力量比他还强，这才有可能故意隐藏气息让他弄错。  
“如何，是不是后悔没有早点和我做爱？”同为魔物的猎魔人调戏他，那介于龙茎与男根之间的雄器小幅度地在雌穴里磨着。  
淫魔露出讥笑，“原来你跟了我这么久就是为了打一炮？也好，常闻言：牡丹花下死做鬼也风流，等做完就送你一程。”  
半人形的龙没有和他辩解，扣着他的腰、动得像是在用飞机杯，一对龙爪环握着淫魔的腰。虽然他还未在其中内射，但汲取了些许魔力后，revolver下腹的淫纹已经微微地亮起来，昭示着主人想要进食的欲望。Playmaker弄得他腿根酥麻，过大的性器能撞到穴心的小嘴，一直往外流着的汁水甚至沾湿了revolver的高筒皮靴，但不论是他哀求还是命令，猎魔人也未停下运动。  
Revolver隐约觉得自己被推上临界点，而对方却似看出他的难耐、故意放停了动作，龟头直抵穴底却一动也不动，“你还是认不得我吗？”  
“你、什么东西、你认错人了，我没见过你，”淫魔被吊着胃口，还是勉强看了他几眼，若是五官轮廓再圆润些，稚气点，那便有些像是他一年前的艳遇。但这凶狠的眉眼，年轻气盛的态度顶多只有神似而已，“你有弟弟吗？”revolver胡乱猜测。  
“好端端地问这？你和我弟做过？”龙反问他。  
“或许，我在南方遇到过一只龙，深蓝色和粉色头发，龙角还没发育完全，圆圆的角芽，眼睛和你好像……他姓藤木，”revolver恍惚间陷入回忆，“南边的海岛许多都是他的领地，路过的船只都要向他交过路费，他的城堡上挂着紫底金纹的龙旗。”  
Playmaker随意捅了几下又停，“住海岛上的是海龙啊……你这，旧情难忘。既然这么在意为什么不留在那边？怎么独自跑到这冷得要命的北边？一声不吭地离开，他得有多惦记你。”  
魅魔的眼底忽然有几丝金光，他不畏自己正被插着，像是忽然清醒了那样掐着龙爪，冷声威胁道，“你是什么人？我几时说过旧情难忘、你又怎么知道我离开时未告诉他？老实交代！我虽然无法完全压制你，但是断你手脚和命根子还是不出问题的，就算龙的自愈能力极强、恐怕生殖器也不能轻易舍弃吧！”  
他的手指很快就要按碎这坚硬的龙鳞，似乎沾染血迹的白手套里面包裹着的是什么钳子。  
“原来你是混血的龙。”playmaker优哉游哉，也没有被威胁的自觉，甚至还又往上顶了一下，他像是爱语一样低声道，“仔细看着我。”  
但是进食被暂停的魅魔根本无法保持多久的清醒，他浑浑噩噩地松了手上的力度，而一只龙爪握住他的手。Revolver勉强瞪大眼睛瞧着男人的轮廓，这夜无星无月，若不是魔物视力异于常人、他是无法看清那些金色、橘色、玫红色，是如何转化为……熟悉的深蓝色调。  
尖锐的眉眼被缓和了，虽然龙角仍然朝后尖翘，但他已经认出来这是何人了。苦涩的骇然与重逢的惊喜令他动摇，雌穴兴奋地流出更多的汁水，他想质问这一切是怎么回事，却无力发声。好饿，他的龙可以明白他的饥饿感吗，他们都已经做过那么多次了，龙应该了解这只魅魔的身体。  
此时的龙又好心地让魅魔躺在自己的身上，然后双爪握着他的尻肉顶撞，这种省力又可以吃饱的姿势的确是revolver最喜欢的。如果是被压在床上，双腿大张地迎合雄龙的进攻，那未免也太过于雌媚，混血龙族的高傲淫魔难以忍受这种姿势。还有跪趴着后入的姿势也真是颜面尽失，这样的交媾和动物配种有什么区别可言，因此，revolver只喜欢骑龙，骑不动的话就让龙帮帮他。  
Playmaker摩挲着revolver的发丝，轻声念着他的名字，但做好进食准备的淫魔却没法回应他，就闷着声哼哼地哀求。他没继承到魅魔持久兴奋的基因，却继承了准备进食时全身都极度放松、连精神都放松下的基因。这会是丝毫力气都没有了，整只魅魔都爽成一滩，含糊不清地砸吧着嘴说、射给我。  
听得雄龙也心思荡漾起来，playmaker果然没再多忍，往他软穴里一顿加速就全都交代进去了，边射还边又往内里捅了些，生怕流出来浪费掉。  
Revolver不愧是半魅魔，他原先沉醉于欲生欲死间，被内射后也无意识地又高潮了一次，但不一会就清醒过来了，而且是彻底的清晰，他的穴主动收缩得很紧——也是为了防止食物流失。然而龙软乎乎的阴茎还在他穴里呢！  
“拔出去。”  
“太紧了，我动不了，”藤木用脸拱他，龙爪的厚鳞褪去，男人的手握着淫魔的尻肉，“我没力气拔出来了……”  
Revolver半撑起身体，对方还以为他想离开，那圈在尻上的手也忍不住抓紧。但是魅魔没有离开，他撑起身体只是为了更好地看着这一年多不见的旧情，“你就是playmaker……一年前把我带回家的时候你知道我是revolver吗？”  
“我一直都是playmaker……”他嗫嚅着，“一年前我本想杀你，但…我发现自己无法下手。你还记得在很多年以前，被关在鸿上宅邸地牢中的实验体吗，你曾经抱过其中一只幼龙。把你带回家的时候我就想告诉你，而你一直没有完全清醒……”  
剩下的话他没说出口，但revolver自己知道，他一清醒就立刻离开，没给这只龙留下什么机会。魅魔会尽力避免对食物产生感情，但他现在遇到例外了。他想起自己离开的时候看到城堡的龙旗上刺绣的‘藤木’二字，原来并不是巧合，“藤木游作。”眼前快要褪去稚气的少年的模样与他记忆中那个瑟缩着的龙崽重合，当年不过是一只猫咪大小的龙，而现在已经长得龙鳞饱满。  
游作抬起头想要亲吻他，后者没有拒绝。很青涩的唇齿交合，revolver甚至怀疑它很可能是龙的初吻，魅魔伸手托着他的后脑勺，像是示范一样来了一个成年式的湿吻。龙的绿眸中透露出几乎想要吃掉他的光芒，“我还不知道你的名字。”  
但revolver不留痕迹地推开他，自己缓缓抬起腰，放松了屁股，让游作的性器退出来，“不过是几次进食而已，不知道名字也没关系吧。”  
“可是我一直都想要报答你……”藤木可怜兮兮地，“而且这不是‘进食’呀，是做爱。”  
他没说话，蓝紫色的眼像是已经冷却的结晶体。  
快成年的雄龙终于鼓起勇气，“虽然我一开始喜欢的是记忆中的你、虽然对你几乎完全不了解、虽然我们曾经是一生宿敌的关系……但我喜欢的一直都是你，不管你是‘revolver’、还是‘暴风’……我喜欢你。”  
藤木游作背后的龙翼舒展开，尽管他是躺在地上的，但是龙翼却从左右两边张开，将趴在他身上的revolver圈在其中。  
“你这是威胁我？要是我不同意的话、是不是也不放我走？”  
龙犹豫着缩了一下翅膀，又偷偷张开着包住他，“只是怕你冷…”  
他们互相沉默了数分钟，revolver伸手去摸他的肩膀，入手时，肌肉甚至兴奋得颤缩，“别乱动，我看看你脊椎有没有损伤。”  
“已经好了，赤龙的恢复力很强。”他偏头蹭了一下revolver的手背。当年他被关在地牢进行实验的时候，赤龙的基因还未觉醒，因此并未表现得有多出色，后来青春期的时候赤龙基因才表现出来，也因此有了被命名为playmaker的第二形态。Revolver估计现在也猜到了这一点，但是仍然没有松手，甚至故意由他肩膀摸到胸口，又摸向腹肌——游作的呼吸急促起来。  
然而revolver并未多做什么。  
“把你这翅膀收起来，简直和那种看到金矿就抱上去、然后流着口水、缩成一个球的龙崽子没有任何区别。”  
后者乖乖地收龙翼，一言不发，但是眼神已经把心思暴露了。Revolver支在他身体上，看起来一副马上就要御风立刻的模样。不过下一秒——  
巨大的阴影遮笼在藤木游作身上。  
Revolver竟然变为白龙模样，素洁的龙躯，点缀着幽蓝纹路，腹部是柔软的粉红色。龙低下头，舔了游作一脸湿，又用前喙逗弄他。藤木游作愣神过后才明白这是什么意思，于是他在白龙躯体的桎梏下、也变龙形。由于年龄差异，他比revolver要小上整整一圈，不过体格差并无妨碍，在互相舔咬间，他还是把白龙压在身下。  
交媾未始，龙尾却相缠在一起，连着尾巴根部都磨蹭得阵阵酥痒。他徘徊地弄了半天也进不去，龙身远远不如人形方便。于是白龙前肢蜷缩着趴在碎石上，屁股翘起，连那对有力的翅膀都拢在身体两侧。  
游作做梦都没想到自己能够看到这个角度的revolver，那白色尾巴尖轻扫他的下腹，勾着他的尾。  
他又一次压上去，总算是进去了。  
被压着的revolver无端想起自己的那套做爱理论，却觉得这姿势实在舒服，虽然和犬类交配有些类似，但从气概而言，断然不能相提并论。游作湿漉漉的舌头一直在舔他的脖子，龙形态下的生殖器可以一直进到很深的地方、更何况插进的还是他发育不完全的雌穴，几乎已经是捅入穴底的另一个世界了。他舒服得失控，龙焰都从喉中喷出，游作的舌滑过他的喉结下方，挠得好痒，龙吟断断续续地、被风吹进峡谷中。他被突入时，发出龙的低吼声甚至还隐约有些回音。  
躲避在山峡岩洞中的猎魔人通通可以听到他的呻吟、当然对人类而言、这更像是猛兽猎食的吼叫。  
那比他小一整圈的雄龙还用咕噜咕噜的声音安抚他，动作缓慢下来，却是在悄悄把成结的根部也推进去。Revolver说不清自己有没有生气，只是偏过头、用鼻息向他暗示：进来。游作舔了他一脸都是唾液，哼哼唧唧地在他体内成结简直和小狗一样。  
但他无法忽视自己心底的开心，并非只是进食的开心，淫纹在黑夜出发出饱满的暗粉色，更多的是一种奇怪的喜悦。Revolver也分辨不清楚这到底是什么感觉。因在他体内射精而兴奋过头的游作一口咬住他的喉咙，磨牙似地含住他的脖子，尖齿轻轻抵着他的龙鳞。  
龙咽下生一逆鳞，触之既怒，破之既亡。他早就看到了藤木喉下逆鳞发白，如此致命的弱点、显眼得让人无语，却不知道自己喉下的逆鳞深蓝，在一片白鳞中也极为突兀。  
二龙都是初次以龙形交合，玩起来有些受不住劲，直近夜阑时分，才勉强地分开。Revolver被射了太多的精液，一时半会变不回人形，游作靠在他身边，伸出舌头把他从头到尾都舔得干干净净。白龙实在受不了他吭哧吭哧地又想舔第二遍，自己先变回人形。  
衣服还是那套衣服，但是尻部真是被欺负得惨不忍睹，那臀上被磨得发红，穴口极力拢着，但还是有白色的浊液流下几股，腿根部已经干了的精斑点点，一夜淫事后，下腹爱心纹案兴致高昂地亮着。让魅魔都有点面上发臊，游作也变回人形，靠过来，想抱他又不敢抱，就在一旁拿眼神抱他。  
Revolver直接伸手勾住他，“帮我洗干净，然后就滚回你南边的领地。”  
“可是我想…revolver……”他巴巴地望着人，手徘徊着摸上revolver的肩膀，想说又没说。  
Revolver没理他的异议，形体又需化为风，把衣冠不整的藤木游作卷起。不多时，峡谷的深潭里出现两个赤身裸体的男人。  
游作扒在他身上，生怕一不留神、这妖魔又化风而走。但魅魔吃完不留情，掰开他的手，却游到他身后，啜住他耳后的一点皮肤，魅魔的声音低沉而充满磁性，“你可以不用叫我revolver，”revolver从后面抱着他，“我是，鸿上了见。”  
0.9  
在沸沸扬扬挂了两年的‘左轮’悬赏旁边，不久又添上两张新的悬赏：‘暴风’，‘playmaker’。

 

END


End file.
